grasias a ti
by koisshi saotome
Summary: el ultimo capitulo de lo que sea por ti


_En algun lugar de nerima, o almenos eso creían un par de enamorados apenas vestidos con una camisa china roja y el con un pantalón azul marino, ambos bastante chamuscados hiban estaban dos jóvenes enamorados, uno hiba cargando a la otra pero de una manera muy similar a la forma de andar de un gato al llegar a la orilla de un rio coloco a la joven desmayada y se hecho a su lado._

_Una barca paso junto a la orilla empapando de pies a cabeza a los jóvenes._

-que… que estamos haciendo aquí?

-lo… lo ultimo que recuerdo es que te volviste gato, tomaste tus ropas, y me cargaste para luego saltar por el tejado, luego me pusiste tu camisa y me desmaye… imagino que me habras cargado hasta aquí en un intento por salvarnos…

-Ranma, caminaste hasta aquí con migo en brazos?!

-si… creo

-y… ahora estas de pie?

- si, akane por que tanto rodeo?

- no estabas…

_Dijo mientras se ponía depie…_

-no estábamos lisiados?

_En lo que la joven dijo esto un hombre que aparentaba mas años que happosai llego._

-al llegar al final del acto de la consumación del matrimonio en la parte final, mezcladas las hemociones mas poderosas que son:

El amor, la pasión y el miedo con la adrenalina del momento, su ki activo sus nervios y pudieron volver a kaminar…

-pero… ¿como kuso hicimos para escapar del incendio?

-eso fue de parte mia, desde que llegaste de china te he estado vigilando y creo que su hilo rojo esta mas unido y fuerte que ningún otro asi que los he estado ayudando.

-que te debemos anciano?

-no me deben nada pero ballanse ya, desde aqi se tardaran mucho para llegar a nerima.

-donde estamos señor?

-pequeña, estamosen china, cerca de donde solia estar jusenkio

-valla parece que estamosperdidos…

-solo una duda mas señor…

-digame señorita..-

- como hizo que… que mi marido nos trajera aquí sin darnos cuenta?

-active el truco del gato con un conjuro poderoso y ya se desactivo por la mojada…

Ahora jovencitos vallan a casa... por cierto creo que deberán pasar por la aldea de la supremasia para informar de lo que paso…

-que paso?

-una joven de hermosos cabellos lilas y camisa china incendio el hospital y cuando la explosión creyo que estaban ustedes muertos asi que esta en su restaurante…

Dense preisa porque creo que se pienza suicidar.

_Dicho esto emprendieron el viaje, al llegar ala aldea akane ahun vestia únicamente la camisa de ranma y el solo traia sus pantalones._

_Al entrar a la aldea pidieron hospedaje en una posada y al entrar se percataron las pequeñas Rin-Rin y Ran-Ran de quien era ella._

-que hacer aquí chica enemiga de hermana shampoo?

_Ranma interrumpió la respuesta de su mujer para decir:_

-su hermana rompio las reglas de la aldea de la supremasia e intento matarnos a akane y a mi a traición.

-hermana shampo no ser capaz…

-lo cierto niñas es que si…

-abuelito!

-niñas he visto a su hermana y lo hizo, las reglas dicen que debe sufrir un martiio publico…

- pero… herma…

-niñas enviaremos un ejercito a buscarla, esto no se puede quedar impune.

_Al decir estode la mano derecha del hombre salieron muchos espectros que abrieron un portal hacia lo que parecía ser nerima._

-disculpenos señor y señora saotome…

-c…como sabían de esto?

-nosotras las mujeres de la supremasia aprendemos desde muy pequeñas a percibir detalles como este…

-…

-pero que formas son esas de vestir!

-Tu estas casi desnuda y tu no llevas camisa!, por favor, vengan.

_Rin-Rin se llevo a akane y la vistió:_

_Una bella camisa china como las que usaba shampo solo que esta tenia un lindo color azul cielo con lindo moño purpura en el costado. Además unos pantalones cortos al tono con un pequeño lasito del color en cada pierna al final de ellas que, apenas le llegaban a la rodilla._

_En cambio Ran-Ran se llevo a ranma y a la vez que su hermana vistió a la joven ahora a ella le tocaba hacer su trabajo:_

_Le puso una elegante camisa china, similar a la roja que gustaba portar solo que con una tonalidad, al igual que su esposa, azul cielo._

_Al encontrarse se miraron un momento, _

_Ranma en su mente agradecia al cielo que esa mujer fuera SU mujer._

_Pocos días después llegaron, la anciana cologne y el ejercito enviado por el anciano con una shampoatada de manosy pies, herida, sangrante, exausta._

_La pusieron en la entrada principal de la aldea, y a ranma y a akane los ataron igual que a shampo solo que a ellos no los golpearon._

_Los hicieron pararse ante ella y ella los miro con sorpresa, como era posible que siguieran con vida. _

_Pasaron a la anciana cologne que arrodillo al par de enamorados, shampoo se preparo para el castigo, la anciana cologne lloraba, sufria pero, era la ley tomo su baclo y con la punta toco la frente de su nieta, una lagrima escurrió por la cara de cologne, y tres jóvenes guerreras comenzaron a golpear el cuerpo atado de lla oven que unnicamente emitia quejidos y gritos._

_Akane enterneció su corazón sabiendo perfectamente lo que debía decir se puso en pie y grito:_

-detenganse por favor yo perdono a shampo pero por favor deténganse, la mataran!

-akane callarse, shampo no necesitar cmasion akane!

_Dicho esto se safo de las amarras y se defendió de sus atacantes sabiendo que esto implicaba pena de merte…_

_La anciana cologne al ver esto sindio un dolor en su pecho, tomo su baston y con la punta toco el cuello de su nieta, ella solo emitió un suspiro y callo al piso irremediablemente muerta…_

_Akane y ranma volvieron a nerima para descubrir que ella estaba embarazada, eran dos hermosos gemelos de sexo indefinido._

_Fin. _


End file.
